lifetime_little_womenfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrea Salinas
Andrea Salinas '''is a main cast member on Little Women: Atlanta. Biography '''Andrea Salinas was born on April 18, 1993 in Texas. She has an older identical twin sister named Amanda who was born on the same day, two minutes before her. Both Andrea and her sister have Achondroplasia dwarfism. Before she and her sister were on Little Women: Atlanta, they were club dancers, and (right). ]] performed together as the "Tiny Twinz", and became like legends within the little person performer community. They moved to Atlanta for more opportunities to perform at clubs. In season 3 of Little Women: Atlanta, Andrea and her sister decided to quit club dancing, and do things such as club promoting and hosting. In 2016, Andrea and her sister were guests on The Rickey Smiley Morning Show, a syndicated radio show which is co-hosted by their fellow Little Women: Atlanta cast member Shirlene "Ms.Juicy" King Pearson. Andrea has appeared on the 'Couple's Retreat' episodes of Little Women: LA, alongside her boyfriend Chris Fernandez. Andrea and Amanda made an appearance on the TV One reality show called, "Rickey Smiley For Real". Behind the Scenes Andrea has a boyfriend named Chris Fernandez. They have been in an on and off relationship for over 5 years. In 2018, the couple got engaged, but the engagement was called off after at least a couple of months. They have three children together: André (6 years old), Aubrey (3 years old), and Anaya (2 years old.). All three of their children have Achondroplasia Dwarfism. When their son André was born he was very sick, and almost died. He was diagnosed with Lung Disease. Thankfully, he pulled through his illness. He lives in Texas with his maternal grandparents Janie and Oscar so that he can stay close to his doctors. They adopted him, but Andrea does plan on having André move in with her, Chris, and her daughters after he gets his health together. Salinas has one other sister and an older brother--who are both average-sized. She has at least one niece, who is the offspring of either her other sister or brother. On May 24, 2019, Andrea and her sister Amanda released a song titled "Project X" with Bri Barlup and Emily Fernandez (A.K.A Left Cheek & Right Cheek). The music video for the song was released on YouTube on June 8, 2019, and over the course of 17 days, the video received 1.1 million views. Trivia * Andrea and her boyfriend have a dog named blaze, and a chameleon named Pee-Wee. * After giving birth to her third child (Anaya), Salinas got her tubes tied, which means she won't be having any more children. Category:Characters Category:LWATL Characters Category:Minority cast members Category:Parents Category:LWLA Guest Stars Category:Minority Guest Stars Category:Guest Stars Category:Female Guest Stars Category:LWATL cast members who are in a relationship Category:People who were born in the 1990s Category:Little Women: Atlanta cast members who were born in the 1990s Category:Dancers Category:The Salinas Family Category:Event Hosts Category:Little People with LP Children Category:Little People with Average-Sized Parent(s) Category:Aries Category:Aunts Category:Mothers Category:Siblings of LWATL Cast Members Category:Twins Category:People who are from Texas Category:People with Achondroplasia Dwarfism Category:Little Person Guest Stars Category:Adult Guest Stars Category:Little Sisters Category:People Who Were Born on a Sunday Category:People who have appeared on non-Little Women TV shows Category:Rappers